bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach: Brave Souls
Bleach: Brave Souls is an action game based on Bleach for Android and iOS devices. The game is published by KLab Global Pte. Ltd. and goes through the entire story of Bleach up to the Fake Karakura Town arc. Playable characters Playable characters are rated by a rarity range from one to five stars, one star being the most common, and five stars being the rarest and hardest to obtain. At the beginning of the Story mode, the player starts with a two-star Ichigo Kurosaki and gets one random Summon character for free. If the player earns gift boxes during a quest, they can receive various characters from it (one to four stars, depending on the quest). Characters can also be unlocked by using Summon in the Shop/Summon mode. Summoning one character, which costs 25 Spirit Orbs, will grant the player a random character. The player can also choose to summon ten characters at once, for a cost of 250 Spirit Orbs. Doing this will guarantee at least one of the summoned characters being four or five stars. Some special events will also give the player Normal Summons Tickets and Premium Summons Tickets, which can be redeemed for a free summon. A Normal Ticket will grant the player a character from two to five stars, while a Premium Ticket will grant the player a character from three to five stars. Some characters from the Bleach universe are available across multiple rarities and attributes, along with some also being available in certain "event" versions (New Years, Valentine's Day, and White Day, among others). There are currently 218 playable characters in the game, chosen from the following list: *Ashido Kanō *Byakuya Kuchiki **Shinigami Captain ***Base ***Shikai ***Bankai **New Year **Swimsuit *Charlotte Chuhlhourne *Cirucci Sanderwicci *Coyote Starrk *Don Kanonji *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Edrad Liones *Findorr Calius *Ganju Shiba *Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto **Base **Shikai **Hakuda *Ggio Vega *Gin Ichimaru **Shinigami Captain ***Base ***Shikai **Heuco Mundo **White Day **Yukata *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **Espada ***Base ***Resurrección **Japanese Parasol **White Day *Hachigen Ushōda **Base **Kido *Hanatarō Yamada *Hiyori Sarugaki **Shinigami Lieutenant **Visored ***Base ***Shikai *Ichigo Kurosaki **Shinigami ***Base ***Shikai ***Bankai **Hollowfied (Bankai) **Fully-Hollowfied **New Year **Swimsuit *Ikkaku Madarame **Base **Shikai **Bankai *Isshin Kurosaki *Izuru Kira **Shin'ō Academy **Lieutenant *Jūshirō Ukitake **Past **Soul Society Arc ***Base ***Shikai **Japanese Parasol *Kaien Shiba **Shinigami Lieutenant **New Year *Kaname Tōsen **Shinigami Captain ***Base ***Shikai ***Bankai *Karin Kurosaki *Kenpachi Zaraki **Shinigami Captain ***Power Sealed ***Power Released ***Kendo **White Day *Kensei Muguruma **Shinigami Captain **Visored ***Base ***Shikai *Kisuke Urahara **Captain **Hat-and-Clogs ***Base ***Shikai *Kon *Kūkaku Shiba *Lisa Yadōmaru **Shinigami Lieutenant **Visored ***Base ***Shikai *Love Aikawa **Shinigami Captain **Visored ***Base ***Shikai *Luppi Antenor *Mashiro Kuna **Shinigami Lieutenant **Visored ***Base ***Hakuda *Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Soul Society Arc ***Base ***Shikai ***Bankai **Hueco Mundo Arc ***Shikai *Momo Hinamori **Shin'ō Academy **Shinigami Lieutenant ***Base ***Shikai **Valentine's Day *Nanao Ise **Shinigami Lieutenant **Japanese Parasol *Nel Tu *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Arrancar ***Base ***Resurrección ***Valentine's Day *Nnoitra Gilga **Base **Resurrección *Nozomi Kujō *Orihime Inoue **Soul Society Arc **Hueco Mundo Arc **New year **Swimsuit *Ōko Yushima *Pesche Guatiche *Rangiku Matsumoto **Shinigami Lieutenant ***Base ***Shikai **Valentine's Dayw **Swimsuit *Renji Abarai **Shin'ō Academy **Shinigami Lieutenant ***Base ***Shikai ***Bankai **Swimsuit ***Tank Top ***Shirtless *Retsu Unohana **Shinigami Captain ***Base ***Shikai **Swimsuit *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi **Shinigami Captain **Visored ***Base ***Shikai *Rukia Kuchiki **Shin'ō Academy **Shinigami ***Base ***Kido ***Shikai **New Year **Valentine's Day **Swimsuit *Sajin Komamura **Base (Masked) **Shikai (Unmasked) **Bankai *Senbonzakura *Shawlong Koufang *Shinji Hirako **Shinigami Captain **Visored ***Karakura High School Uniform (Base) ***Base ***Shikai **Yukata *Shūhei Hisagi **Shinigami Lieutenant ***Base ***Shikai **White Day *Shunsui Kyōraku **Shinigami Captain ***Base ***Shikai **Japanese Parasol *Shūsuke Amagai *Sode no Shirayuki *Sōsuke Aizen **Shinigami ***Shinigami Lieutenant ***Shinigami Captain ****Base ****Shikai (No Glasses) **Lord Aizen **White Day *Szayelaporro Granz **Base **Resurrección *Suì-Fēng **Shinigami Captain ***Base ***Shikai ***Shunkō ***Bankai **Valentine's Day **Swimsuit *Tenken *Tessai Tsukabishi **Kido Corps Captain **Present Day *Tier Harribel *Tobiume *Tōshirō Hitsugaya **Shinigami Captain ***Base ***Shikai ***Bankai **White Day **Swimsuit *Ulquiorra Cifer **Base **Resurrección Segunda Etapa *Ururu Tsumugiya *Uryū Ishida **Agent of the Shinigami Arc **Sanrei Glove ***Base ***Quincy: Letzt Stil **Hueco Mundo Arc *White Ichigo **Shikai **Bankai *Yachiru Kusajishi **Shinigami Lieutenant **Valentine's Day *Yasutora Sado **Base **Brazo Derecha de Gigante **Defensive Shield Form *Yoruichi Shihōin **Shinigami Captain **Present Day ***Base ***Shunkō **Swimsuit *Yumichika Ayasegawa **Base **Shikai (Ruri'iro Kujaku) *Yylfordt Granz *Zangetsu Game modes *'Story': A playthrough of the entire story of Bleach up to the Fake Karakura Town arc. With each completed quest, the story progresses. Each quest will use one Soul Ticket, and if the player uses all their Soul Tickets, they must wait until a certain amount of time passes or buy more with Spirit Orbs. During Story mode, temporary quests will appear that task the player to complete a specific objective. *'Brave Battles': The player pits their three-character team against another player's team. The player can choose what characters to use and attributes to strengthen their characters with in order to gain the advantage, but otherwise the battle is completely automated. Winning battles will increase the player's score and allow them to be promoted from the Seated Officer class to Lieutenant, and then to Captain. *'Co-Op Quests': The player can team up with one to three other players to complete cooperative challenges. They can join an existing room or create a new one. During challenges, players can set pre-existing chat phrases to communicate with the others. *'Shop/Summon:' Where the player can summon new characters and activate new accessories. The summon will be random, but certain options increase the likelihood of gaining higher-level items. Players can also purchase Spirit Orbs, Coins, Soul Tickets, EXP Boosters, Character Slots, and Accessory Slots with real money. *'Edit:' Where the player can edit their character teams and view character statistics. They can also augment their characters' strength in several ways: by performing an Ascension, which fuses the character with selected unused characters to gain EXP, by equipping them with accessories, or by linking them with other characters. There is also the Soul Tree, which has various stat boosts that can be bought with coins. *'Inventory': The player can view their accessories, characters, and crystals, and can equip their characters with accessories. *'Friends:' The player can friend other users in the game and view their game statistics. The player can also friend others through social networks. *'Orders': Where the player can view various achievements and collect rewards for completing them. *'Gift Box:' Where the player can collect gifts, Soul Tickets, and Friend Points for completing various objectives in the game. *'Options': Where the player can alter various game settings and look at the help menu. *'Chat:' The player can chat online with other game players. Whilst a user is in play, they can then choose to switch rooms by clicking the change room button. *'Login Bonus' When a player logs into the game daily they will receive the following items: Soul Tickets, Coins, Spirit Orbs, rare medals, Medium stamina crystals, Normal summons tickets and Premium summons tickets. After getting these items they will be sent to the Gift Box where they can be collected. *'Events' When a player accesses the game, they can take part in various events where they can earn characters with a higher star number and can therefore be obtained by completing all three tasks: Normal, Hard and Very Hard. Trivia *In English versions on the game, several characters are listed with alternate spellings of their names, like Suì-Fēng and Yylfordt Granz. *The game also does not include the macrons in characters' names that distinguish the long vowels in the spelling. Reception The game received mixed reviews, earning an average of 3.8 out of 5, from about sixteen thousand users, on the Google Play Store after the first week of its English release. Customers praised its gameplay, but criticized how the game was unable to be downloaded on rooted devices. External Links * [https://www.bleach-bravesouls.com/en/index.php Bleach: Brave Souls official website] * [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.klab.bleach&hl=en Bleach: Brave Souls on Google Play Store] Navigation Category:Video Games